


By Your Side

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akeshu Week 2020, Babysitting, Domestic Bliss, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, M/M, Persona 3 Protagonist Lives, Persona 3 References, Persona 4 References, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: Goro stopped, setting his laptop to the side. Ren's acting odd, and he can't put his finger on it. He's always this affectionate, sure, but he's instead much more bold and flirtatious, not reserved or sentimental unless something's on his mind.“Reminiscing, are we?”“No. Just...thinking.” Ren answered timidly before looking over in the direction of the twins, then back at Goro. “Hey Goro...would you ever want to settle down?”“Aren't we already..?”-A Post-Canon oneshot for ShuAke Week 2020 -> Day 7: Soulmates/Nightmares/Free Day => Future
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta'd by DrNekuAdano**

They really shouldn't have agreed to this...but they've consented to worst...

**CRASH!**

“Hamuko! You put that down this instant!” Goro growled as the little girl who was called out turned to face him, then looked at the serrated model sword in her hands. She bolted off in the opposite direction in an instant.

_**“HAMUKO!”** _

Goro took off running after her into the hallway. He would feel bad for his beloved boyfriend; then again, Ren wasn't doing any better himself.

**SLAM!**

“ _What was that?!_ ” he briefly thought before noticing where it came from.

“Oh no no no! Akira! Put that thing down. That model was expensive!” Ren ordered as he spots the girl's twin with one of the higher end model pistols that he uses in the Metaverse to this day. He won't even question how the kid found it, being more concerned about how Akira is playing with it senselessly.

Ren attempted to chase down Akira, but the boy is quick on his feet. He had rushed to hide in the crawlspace of their couch in a matter of seconds.

_**“NYAAAAAAAH!!!!”** _

“Kitty~”

Looks like Akira had found where Morgana had been hiding from this nightmare. “ _Gomen... Morgana. I'll avenge you..._ ” Ren quietly prayed before bending down to try and reach the child.

“Akira, please. Let go of Morgana, and come out from under the couch. If you do, I'm sure I could see about letting you try the Big Bang Burger Jr. challenge...” Ren attempted to bargain as a little ravenette head popped out from under the couch.

“Really? ...can I play with Mona still? He's soft.” the boy asked before Ren chuckles, snatching the boy out as the little one squeals.

“Nope. You're mine!”

“Nuuuu! You're a big liar uncle Ren!” the child wailed as he was held up from the ground. Ren sighed, knowing he'd have an incoming migraine later.

There's another cry out in the hallway then the sounds of a brief scuffle. From the hallway, Goro reappeared with Akira's twin as she's kicking and screaming as if she was held captive. Goro seems just as tired as Ren does.

They share a look of understanding together. Ren silently gestures to the door, Goro raising his eyebrow at the insinuation. Ren nods to confirm what he's thinking.

“Hamuko and Akira Arisato! We know you didn't _exactly_ want to spend the day here while your parents are off on a Shadow Ops mission, but we've all gotta make do. Now, we could see about taking you on a tour to explore Tokyo if that's alright...” Ren started before Goro takes the cue to finish. The kids have finally stopped screaming and are looking at them, their eyes practically sparkling at the suggestion.

“I do believe we all need a break from the apartment anyways. However, if either of you misbehave, don't think we won't hesitate to come back to the apartment **immediately.** ” Goro finalizes as the two children vibrate with excitement in their hold.

“ _ **YES PLEASE**_!”

With that confirmation, they started getting ready. Ren asked Morgana if he wanted to join in, but he declined, stating he'd take his chance at napping while they were away. It was a good enough answer for Ren, as he pets the feline's head and waved him off, stepping out of his bedroom and into Goro.

“There's never a dull moment with them I suppose... Perhaps that's why Minako-san insisted on having us watch them.” Goro commented quietly as he looked over to Hamuko in the living room. The little girl noticed him staring and smiled back at him expectantly with those sky-blue eyes of hers, making grabby hands at him. Goro reluctantly walked over with a sigh, the little one immediately grasping at his hand.

“I mean...They're her and Ryoji-san's kids. What'd you expect from one of the only two Universe arcana holders and the former avatar of Nyx himself? They're bound to have their _quirks_.” Ren answered in a joking manner as he walked over to Akira. The boy moves to grab at his pants to stay at his side, much more shyer than his energetic twin. The red-eyed child stares up at Ren with a bright and trusting expression, giving Ren an idea. Ren chuckles and ruffles the boy's hair, making Akira squeak in surprise, then whistling to get Goro's attention.

“Look Goro! It's mini-me~” Ren teases, Akira's normally brushed hair was now fluffed up and messy from Ren playing with it. They did share a similar appearance, if not for Akira's birthmark and red eyes; with the boy having much softer and playful eyes compared to the sharp and determined eyes Ren had.

Akira's eyes sparkled at the idea that he looks like his uncle for a bit. “...do I really look like you?” he asks quietly as Ren beams and nods.

“Yup! You look like the absolute coolest! Maybe even cooler than Joker himself~” Ren offers as Akira's eyes sparkle at the compliment.

Goro snorts at Ren's actions, giving Akira's head a quick pat for going along with Ren's shenanigans as Hamuko whines behind him, wanting head pats as well. “I must agree. Akira is surely much more handsome than _that_ troublesome thief.” he adds with a sly grin, ignoring Ren's fake gasp of surprise.

“How dare you! I believe that daring rogue should try stealing _your_ heart then~” The ravenette jokes as he moves to Goro's side.

Goro rolled his eyes and gives Ren a small peck to the cheek, trying to not show much PDA in front of Akira and Hamuko as they're children. “I'm terribly afraid he wouldn't be able to find it. After all, I gave that treasure to _someone else_ a long time ago.” he whispers in Ren's ears.

That in turn causes Ren's cheeks to burn softly from the comment. “A...Ah.. I-Is that so...?” he mutters before leaning closer to Goro's face more to steal another kiss.

The twins are too busy speaking amongst each other to understand what they're talking about. “Uncle Ren and Goro are funny. They're acting like mama and papa again...” Akira comments with a soft smile as Hamuko huffs in annoyance. “Well I want them to stop! We're not gonna be able to go see the city if they keep doing this!” she whined.

Ren and Goro part after a few moments. Both are flushed from their private moment, but try to keep up their appearances.

Ren cleared his throat awkwardly and offered a slight smile to Hamuko and Akira. “So...you kiddos ready to go?” the ravenette asks as the twins cheer in delight.

“Lead the way then dear.” Goro adds as he ushers them out, grabbing his keys on the way out.

-

After an eventful day of leading the Arisato twins around Tokyo, Akira and Hamuko finally fell asleep, curled up on the bed in the guest room. Their trip included a visit to the aquarium, the planetarium, Meiji Shrine, Dome Town, LeBlanc for dinner and for the twins to meet all their fellow Thieves, ending with a trip to Ren's Velvet Room so they could catch up with Lavenza. Morgana was sleeping at the edge of the bed since the twins were in the room and someone needed to watch them. It was a cute scene. Cute enough that Ren snaps a picture of the moment with his phone. He ends up sending it to both the Thieves groupchat and then to Minako herself with the caption: “Mission Accomplished”.

He exited the room and closed the door, trying to be as silent as possible as to not wake anyone in there. No one stirs as he moves his hand away from the doorknob, so Ren just had to pray they stayed asleep for a few hours. With that out of the way, he made his way out of the hallway and over to Goro, who's on the couch with his laptop in hand.

“They're asleep.” Ren greets before moving to snuggle up to his boyfriend, Goro reciprocating it as best as he can by leaning into it. Ren swears he can feel the tension slide off of Goro as Ren takes his place beside him.

“Good. We have some peace and quiet to ourselves..” He hums as he continues typing out something on his laptop.

“Whatcha working on?” Ren asks as he sneaks a kiss onto Goro's cheek.

“A report. Yu-san just sent it this morning. He said I didn't have to submit it today because we're doing Minako-san a favor, but I'd like it out of the way.” He responds back, chuckling at the peck. “He also asked me if I'd be able to cover as the temporary field leader for Shadow Ops since he and Hanamura-san are leaving for their anniversary trip soon.”

“Are you gonna?” Ren asks curiously before Goro rolls his eyes.

“I appreciate that Yu-san trusts me so much, but I assured him that I'd be fine following Arisato's commands while he's away. After all, Aigis will be there and it's been some time since I've spoken with her. She hasn't left his side since he returned from being the Great Seal.” He responded before leaning closer to Ren's side more, closing eyes to relax for a moment. “I'd much listen to your orders out of everyone, _Joker_.” he whispers as Ren snorts.

“You know I'm just a reserve member... Maybe I can boss you around after I graduate from university, _Crow_.” Ren teases before sighing softly. “It's just funny to think three years have passed since..”

“Since we destroyed Maruki's reality? Since you and the Thieves toured around Japan to eliminate the Jail phenomenon? Since you wielded the remainder of the Metaverse's power to erase mankind's unconscious wish to die to save one life?” Goro answered absentmindedly as he continues to fill out the paperwork. Deciding that Ren's overthinking his answer for too long, he slips one hand over to cup Ren's cheek and pull him close just to steal a kiss from him, grinning after he's succeeded.

Ren is left stunned for a moment. When he returns, he sighs and chooses to wrap himself around Goro further. “Yeah, since all of those things, but that's not what I meant. I was thinking about it being three years since we met and...I fell in love with you Goro Akechi.” he mutters quietly.

Goro stopped, setting his laptop to the side. Ren's acting odd, and he can't put his finger on it. He's always this affectionate, sure, but he's instead much more bold and flirtatious, not reserved or sentimental unless something's on his mind.

“Reminiscing, are we?”

“No. Just...thinking.” Ren answered timidly before looking over in the direction of the twins, then back at Goro. “Hey Goro...would you ever want to settle down?”

“Aren't we already..?” Goro mutters, raising an eyebrow at the question, but Ren just shrugs as an answer to his questioning gaze. “Well..if you had asked me years ago, before Yaldabaoth brought us into his game, I would have said no. Now..I... M-May I ask why you brought it up so suddenly?”

“B-Because--!!” Ren seemed a bit embarrassed that Goro doesn't fully answer his question, but now getting a question in return seems to startle him enough that he gets off the couch. The brunette is left confused, staring up at Ren's, steel gray meeting garnet. Ren closes them after a few moments, trying to prevent Goro from reading him like an open book.

“I wanted to do this _somewhere else_ , but I realized today that I can't wait anymore...”

“Ren?”

“I-I..”

The former Phantom Thief leader faces down at the ground, his fists clenched as he took a deep breath. In, then out. He opens his eyes, then moves to take one of Goro's hands, kissing the top of it before intertwining it with his own. He hides his nerves behind a sly grin. He drops to the ground onto one knee.

The realization of what's happening slowly dawns on Goro's face as Ren retrieves a small box from his jacket pocket.

“Goro... We're two sides of the same coin. You are Justice, and I the Fool. We were meant to be pawns that were pit against each other. Instead, we came together and broke free from a rigged game set up by a god. There's no one in this world that will ever understand me like you do...”

Ren flips the box open to reveal a ring, a silver band with three small sky blue diamonds encrusted in the middle of it.

Goro gasps quietly in awe, staring at the delicate piece of jewelry, then up at those steely gray eyes of the ravenette's. They're nervous at the surface, but beyond that, he can see the overwhelming warmth and love behind them. Goro feels his heart racing, understanding that the emotions behind Ren's current bravado were all for him, and it leaves him with a soft smile.

“Goro Akechi. Will you marry me?”

Goro fell to the floor just to embrace Ren in a tight hold, hiding his watering eyes into the crook of the ravenette's neck.

“Yes. The answer would have always been yes for you, Ren Amamiya. _My dear heart stealing thief_....” he whispers quietly under his choked sobs.

Tears begin falling from Ren's eyes and he can't hide them like Goro can, so he lets them fall as he buried himself further into his fiance's body. They stay together, locked in that hold until one of them decides to let go, but that wouldn't happen for a while. They try to stay as quiet as possible, if only to make this moment last as long as they could. They would tell everyone later, right now, the world could wait.

“I **love** you _Goro_....”

“I **love** you too _Ren_....”

**Author's Note:**

> So to end this ShuAke Week of 2020 with a bang, I did a happy ending for all AU of sorts! This actually contains a few plans for the build up in my one Fix-It AU, but nothing I'm going to give away! I'm not gonna say which AU verse it is to help avoid direct spoilers for that AU~!  
> I also incorporated some of my other ships of choice for the various Persona protags in here, so don't mind them. They're just also out there living the best lives they can. 
> 
> I'm just gonna say, I was happy to participate in this year's ShuAke week. I needed this ship week because I had finals and just needed a break from them. It's also my first time completing one of these to the end, and I was happy to enjoy everyone's content! I hope people liked mine just as much.  
> Aki/Ren and Goro's romance when using canon lore hurts so much because its a tragic romance. Aki/Ren doesn't lose Goro once, but TWICE. You can really only hope that with the ambiguous ending that Goro lived, but the suspense of uncertainty just KILLS ME. That's why I really like the cut rehab ending for Goro and just overall making AUs where he didn't die, or maybe he died but came back because of his death(s?) being in the Metaverse each time, so there's space to work with it.
> 
> **Anyways, thanks for just reading my ShuAke week oneshot(s), and I hope you'll continue to follow the rest of works yet to come! I've got a lot to do once I'm done with finals!**


End file.
